Last 7 Years
by P.Lynne
Summary: Inspired by Jason Robert Brown's The Last 5 Years. Rated for language, potential future scenes
1. Chapter 1

INSPIRATION TAKEN FROM JASON ROBERT BROWN'S LAST 5 YEARS

It's something new and will probably be a multi chapter if its like well enough… So read and review chidlins! Read and review!

* * *

><p>The apartment seemed empty. Kurt was sitting on a bed that was formerly for two looking at nothing. In a daze he packed his former husband's belongings into a several boxes that now seemed to fill the apartment.<p>

Kurt stood and walked to the window of their- _his_- Manhatten apartment and drew the curtains. He simply watched people walk up and down the street trying to think how they can go on when it seems life has stopped. With a heavy sigh Kurt pulled himself away from the window and moved back to his bed. He finally turned his phone back on, but there were no new messages. The young man put his head down on his pillow and rested his eyes as he let his mind wander

_How could he do this? 7 years together and he goes off as soon as things get rocky? Who the FUCK does he think he is. Is this just some stupid writing project? Was that all I ever was? A project? NO! I wasn't. he wouldn't have been able to love me if I wasn't. Did he love me? Why couldn't he have been honest? Why couldn't he have let me helped. Where am I going to go now? _

Kurt heard a knock at the door. He knew who it was. It was the only person he called after the breakup. They had some rocky patches in their relationship, sure but recently they've become close and there was no one Kurt trusted more than the boy currently standing on the other side of the door. Kurt opened the door "Hey, there."

"Hey Kurt. How are you?"

"Fine." Kurt lied. Its nothing new. Everyone always says this after a relationship ends

"You sure?"

A silence filled the apartment. Kurt was used to it. That's what he lived with now. The other boy just looked at Kurt, wanting him to come clean.

"No." Kurt said softly has he collapsed to the floor. This was the first time since actually reading the break up letter Kurt had cried. Every emotion poured out of him all at once. "Finn, why did he leave?"

"I don't know Kurt" Finn said sweetly going over to comfort Kurt "but it will get better."

"No it won't. Everything was perfect with him, and no he's gone and my life is ruined!"

Finn wrapped his arms around the smaller boy until Kurt fell asleep in his arms. Finn picked Kurt up almost effortlessly and brought him to his bed. Put his head on the pillow, wrapped the boy with blankets and left him as he went to sleep on the sofa.

"Finn" a soft voice rang out

"Yeah?"

"Can you sleep here tonight?"

Finn smirked and walked over and got in bed next to Kurt.

* * *

><p>AN: OKAY so The Last 5 Years, if you don't know it, starts off with a break up. The woman (Kathy) is mourning the loss of her relationship with her now ex Jamie. The next scene is after Jamie first met Kathy. The story shows the 2 differing perspectives, one from beginning to end (Jamie) and end from beginning (Kathy). And I wanna do something like that :D<p>

Idk though. If you like the concept, Review and I'll add a few chapters (and making as not confusing as possible!)

Also potential Furt? I don't know…. My mind scares me sometimes!


	2. Chapter 2

There was something sickeningly romantic about the whole scene. Blaine looked into his boyfriends eyes and everything seemed right. Life was beautiful. Every moment he spent with Kurt was nothing short of perfection. He never wanted it to end,

"Blaine?" asked Kurt, his ice blue eyes reading everything they could behind Blaine's hazel ones.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad I have you."

Blaine returned the sentiment with a sensitive kiss on Kurt's lips. He knew that was enough. He knew of the pain Kurt had to deal with before he came to Dalton. Before he met Blaine. But the past month had been magical for each of them. It was something so real, it seemed like fantasy. neither of them experienced it before, well at least Blaine didn't.

"Ya know" Kurt began, "When I came here, to Dalton, I thought it would be an escape from… what I had to deal with at McKinley. And now look! I'm laying in the arms of a boy who I find completely amazing and the world melts away. This is more than I could have ever asked for."

As much as Blaine loathed clichés he smiled at Kurt and pulled him closer to himself. He kissed him again. And finally Blaine heard something he was shocked and a little frightened to hear.

"I love you, Blaine. I understand if you d-"

Another kiss from Blaine

"I love you too, Kurt"

* * *

><p>OKAY so here's the fun and confusing part of the whole scheme. Kurt is essentially going Backwards in time. (except the next chapter. He's still in the present day, as it were) and Blaine is going forward in time.<p>

If you know TL5Y I'm not going to have these two marry. But will think of something clever to signify something of that importance.

ALSO so sorry for the delay on this. Sickness may have gotten the better of me. And shitty internet connections.

Expect an update ASAP. i need to cover some ground!

SORRY THIS WAS SO SHORT but i needed to quickly establish what it was in the past... things will be lengthier i promise!


	3. Chapter 3

**So this this a contuation of Kurt's first part. After this things will go as the story calls for…**

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up in the middle of the night. He did not move. He turned over hoping to see Blaine, but he wasn't that lucky. Instead he saw his step- brither fast asleep next to him.<p>

Kurt thought about how at one point in his life he would give anything for this to have happened, but instead there was an empty hollow feeling inside. He was happy that Finn cared enough about him to come over and talk, and even share a bed with him, but all Kurt wanted was to feel Blaine hold him again.

There was nothing Kurt could think of to get Blaine back. The letter he left was pretty final. But did that mean he had to move on or could he wait just a little while longer and see if his ex boyfriend would come back?

Kurt got up from bed and looked in the closet, knowing what he was looking for, but just stood there staring into it. He reached inside and pulled out a shirt that may have even been too big for Finn. Kurt just held it. It was Blaine's. Blaine would wear it when he wasn't feeling well or didn't feel like dressing up. Kurt threw the shirt on and went out into the living room and turned on the television and just sat there. Not caring, not watching. Just sitting.

The news was on, he knew that. And it was both a comfort and hurtful. It was reinforcement that life does go on, but he hated how no one seemed to care and the only one who did was sleeping in Blaine's old spot.

The morning snuck around and Finn woke up groggily. He took Kurt out for breakfast, and then, after Kurt convinced him he was okay, left. Kurt just went back home and put Blaine's shirt back on and watched the news and whatever was on all day.

He really didn't care about much right now. It didn't hurt, He was just numb.

And that's how he was probably going to go through the rest of his life. Numb.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay guys, so I'm going to revisit this at the end… an Epilogue of sorts… BUT THIS is where YOU can help choose the ending!<strong>_

_**Blaine will come back into Kurt's life… HOWEVER should him coming back in be a reconciliation OR closure? You guys tell me what you think.**_

_**I have the next few chapters of this written, so expect frequent updates for a bit (every day/ every other day) and this should be finished hopefully by the end of next week! Thanks for reading' y'all!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I Dont' own glee, but i own a pair of heels!**

**let's do this before i pass out**

* * *

><p>It was passion. Probably the greatest moment of his life. Who really knew?<p>

Blaine was beside himself with love and for the first time had no words to express it.

He rolled off the top of Kurt and held him. Both of their sweaty bodies aching with ecstasy. Blaine reached over and pulled his boyfriend close. He had waited quite a while to finally have sex with Kurt and he was so pleased with the pay off.

Kurt and Blaine had fooled around before but nothing more than touching either and maybe a bit more here and there but Kurt having, as he put it, the sex drive of a "baby penguin" that was it. Blaine was getting tired of it, honestly. Almost a year together and they barely got past third base. But he also understood. He was Kurt's first real boyfriend. Hell, he was basically just Kurt's first. Kurt decided that the kiss with Karofsky didn't count so Blaine was responsible for the first kiss too.

It was a lot of pressure. Being a mentor, friend and lover all at once. Sometimes his patience would wear thin, but he hid it and said he was either writing or out with the Warblers and Kurt would leave him alone for a while. Just long enough for Blaine to get his thoughts together and have some time alone.

There was no denying he really did love Kurt but certain things became just sort of, overwhelming at times. But then there were times like these were the lighting, the smell, everything was perfect and he wanted nothing more than to be completely wrapped up in that one moment. That one special moment where an eternity would pass in a minute and conversations would be had just by looking at each other. The beautiful understanding.

Blaine reached over and pulled Kurt close and kissed him on the neck. Blaine was the smaller of the two, but he liked being the big spoon and Kurt had no arguments.

"You okay, baby?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear

Kurt flipped over in bed and just looked into Blaine's eyes. Everything in the world was running through his head. Their future together, their past, and their present. Kurt started to name their children '_Elizabeth if it's a girl_' he thought. Naming his child after his mother would only be appropriate. A little way to have his mother still be with him. He also thought about where they would live. '_New York, of course_'. Everything you could plan, Kurt was planning. After a few moments of silence he kissed Blaine sweetly and said "I've never been better. I love you"

"I Love you too"

* * *

><p>The next few weeks went on like this. Whenever they could sneak a moment alone they'd try to put themselves back together. Kurt was convinced he had found the person he was supposed to be with. The person who completed him. Blaine believed the same.<p>

Kurt wasn't religious but he was however, a romantic. There was a myth Kurt grew up believing. People were originally created with two faces, 4 legs and 4 arms. Their knowledge was vast, but they knew nothing of love. The gods, in fear of this power, sent down a lighting storm and split these people in two and then another storm to scatter them through the world so they would have to forever wander through life trying to find the person who completed them. This need for completion was, in fact the Origin of Love. And Love, to Kurt was the overwhelming need to be with somebody because they complete you in a way you could never complete yourself. And that's exactly how he felt about Blaine.

Being at different schools was hard, they both learned, but every free moment they would get wrapped up in each other and share that one raw, special emotion. Creating memories that, if happened once, would be treasured for ever. But they happened over and over and they became a blur. They both still remembered the moments they had together, but the most special was definitely the first.

After a week of school Blaine was over Kurt's house. They were both on the couch watching television sharing a blanket.

"Kurt?"

"Mmm?"

"You're one of the best things that's ever happened to me"

Kurt smiled and turned to his boyfriend. " I can say the exact same thing. I was lost before I found you. My life made no sense. My life was merely a bunch of moments somehow tied together." Blaine gave him a funny look. "Its something I took from Into the Woods…. 'If life were only moments, even now and then a bad one, how would you ever know you had one' and that's how I felt. I didn't know what was going on half the time. I was on auto pilot. Then you came along and everything fell into its proper place. And I found my place"

"And where is that?"

Kurt moved over and leaned into Blaine. Blaine put his arm around Kurt.

"Right here."

* * *

><p>BAM! Check out these musical references! We got Hedwig and the Angry Inch, AND Into the Woods! All tied together with a beautiful gloss of a Jason Robert Brown show!<p>

SO I thought id put this up in honor of GLEE COMING BACK INTO OUR LIVES TONIGHT! REJOICE MY PEOPLE!

So a lot of the cute things from the relationship will be taken from somewhat personal experiences. I'm gay so there's one check… and my ex and I had a similar relationship to Kurt's and Blaine's although not as long as I'm going to make it. So there's a lil blurb about me.

I'll throw something out probably on Thursday. I have a performance tomorrow night!

In the mean time review, prease ANDANDAND maybe throw in what you'd like to see in the epilogue? Kurt and Blaine will come face to face in the, what is present of my story. So how should it go? I dunno!

So thank y'all for the read. And as always, don't be shady, be a lady!

xoxox


End file.
